JCA World Cup Germany 2017
The JCA World Cup Germany 2017 is the 15th edition of the football tournament, organized by JCA1009 on YouTube channel JCA TV. This tournament is taking place in Germany. The engine of the game is PES 2017. The tournament started on November 11 2017 after the JMC Confederations Cup Germany 2017. Host nation Germany played Uruguay in the first game. The final tournament will involve 32 national teams, which include 31 teams determined through qualifying competitions and the automatically qualified host team. A total of 64 matches will be played. Two time winners Italy (who won in 2007 and 2012) were eliminated in the group stage following defeats to England and Chile respectively. JCA1009 Is currently inative on Youtube due to personal problems,Causing the Delay of the JCA World Cup Germany 2017,Any further questions should be asked to him directly on his instagram https://www.instagram.com/jca1009/ Any other changes on the knockout stage except for this one is fake (There were no games after France 4-0 Czech Republic on JCATV! So take every edit after this one on the knockout stage as fake!) Also btw to the bloke who edited it's not coming home Host Bid A Bid to select the host nation for this tournament started on the official JCA TV's Google+ Community page: https://plus.google.com/communities/105931209408867377045. Fans sent in their designs of their potential host country and their logos. Qualified Teams As hosts, Germany automatically qualified. On December 4th 2016, England was the first team to qualified for the tournament. UEFA: * Belgium * Croatia * Czech Republic (Actual Champ) * England * Germany (Hosts) * France * Hungary * Italy * Netherlands * Norway * Poland * Spain * Sweden * Turkey CONMEBOL: * Argentina * Brazil * Chile * Colombia * Uruguay CAF: * Cameroon * Ivory Coast * Ghana * Senegal * South Africa CONCACAF: * Mexico * Panama * United States AFC: * Japan * Oman * South Korea * United Arab Emirates * Uzbekistan Ball The official ball of the JCA World Cup Germany 2017 was announced on July 20, 2017 in the Twitter account of JCA1009, it is called "Freikeit", which means freedom in German. Official Draw The official draw for the tournament began broadcasting in September 2017, after the JMC Confederations Cup Germany 2017. It is split into four episodes. In the second broadcast episode, it was revealed that JCA the host of the JCATV YouTube channel was the host of the draw. The first episode was released on September 24, 2017, the second was uploaded on October 1 of the same year, the third one a week later, October 8 and the fourth was uploaded on October 15. Pots Results Group Stage Knockout Stage The Knockout Stage will be concluded after JCA1009 Returns from his vacations in L.A ''' Any other changes on the knockout stage except for this one is fake (There were no games after France 4-0 Czech Republic on JCATV! So take every edit after this one on the knockout stage as fake!) Teams Currently Waiting to play on the round of 16 are '''Germany,Netherlands,Chile and France\ final england 4-0 spain 3rd match place brazil 2-1 germany Category:Before jmc World Cup Spain 2005 Category:JCA World Cup Germany 2017 Category:Jmc World Cup Serbia 2014 Category:Jmc world cup france 2011 Category:Jmc World Cup Category:Jmc world cup japan 2012